Malditos mapas, malditos muggles
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Draco Malfoy, después de redecorar la mansión, se dio cuenta de que los Malfoy ya no eran lo que habían sido. Decidido a cambiar esa situación elabora un plan infalible con su grandes luces en estrategia.


**El potterverso es de J.K. Rowling **

**Este fic forma parte de _¡D__esafía a tus musas!_ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación**."

Malditos mapas, malditos muggles

Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa. Aunque ahora mismo, más que una esposa, lo que necesitaba Draco Malfoy es un mapa en condiciones y la paciencia infinita para aguantar a la sangre sucia y a su pataleta de niña pequeña. ¿Qué culpa tenía él si los mapas de los muggles eran tan complicados y si ella estaba en sus días? Ninguna, pero ahí estaba él.

Os preguntareis que como había llegado él hasta ahí y qué hacía con Granger. Bien, os pondré al corriente de cómo la gran lógica y estrategia del rubio le había llevado hasta a Australia (la otra punta del mundo, ni más ni menos).

Después de la guerra, y de que Harry Potter, el niño que no murió, testificara a su favor, se había librado de pasar una temporada nada agradable en Azkaban. Había vuelto a su mansión con su madre y, después de redecorar la mansión de nuevo y dejarla a la última moda, se dio cuenta de que los Malfoy ya no eran lo que habían sido.

Y decidió que él, como nuevo cabeza de familia, tenía que arreglar esa situación. Barajó todas sus bazas, las cuales eran escasas y complicadas, y se decantó por la opción más difícil, dolorosa y efectiva.

Salir con Hermione Granger. Sí, sí, la sangre sucia.

Una locura.

Draco, después de intentar quitarse todos sus prejuicios acerca de ella, pensó que tampoco estaba tan mal; era inteligente, astuta y tenía un físico más o menos aceptable si le quitabas el pelo de leona y un poco de culo.

Claro, que en este plan tan magnífico fallaba un pequeño detalle: Hermione le odiaba. Un odio desmedido que estaba muy bien fundado. Para que nos vamos a engañar, nuestro rubio no había sido lo que se dice un galán con ella en todos los años que se conocían.

No le fue fácil acercarse a ella, aunque contaba con la ventaja de que ambos iban a estar en Hogwarts durante un curso entero y los guardaespaldas de ella, Potter y Weasley, no iban a estar (no es que Draco les temiese, pero mejor si no estaban).

Malgastó un curso entero en acercarse a la sangre sucia pelo-de-león. Se estudió su horario y sus costumbres para encontrar algún hueco en el que poder estar a solas con ella y cuando lo conseguía la cosa no terminaba de cuajar, y eso que él era atento y amable con ella.

Pero todo Malfoy, cuando se propone algo, lo consigue. Y Draco Malfoy no iba a ser la excepción.

Hermione terminó siendo su novia.

La reacción de la gente ante la noticia fue casi tan mala como se esperaban. Porque, no nos engañemos, al rubio se le había ido un poco la cabeza con su idea de querer salir con Granger, pero algo de cordura le quedaba como para saber que a la gente no le iba a gustar que su heroína estuviese saliendo con un pequeño mortífago.

Le mandaron miles de vocifeadores y algún que otro sobre explosivo, pero nada mortal.

Por otro lado, Hermione defendía a su novio con el mismo ímpetu que con el que defendía a los elfos domésticos. Alegaba que su novio había cambiado y que era un buen chico. Nadie le creía.

Pero ella estaba tan segura de ese gran cambio en Draco que se lo llevó a Australia a buscar a sus padres. Al modo muggle: en avión.

Draco tuvo que tomarse algo más que un vaso de whisky de fuego para subir a ese cacharro. Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de algo más que todos sus encantos para convencerle.

Montar en avión no estuvo tan mal, la clave era no pensar en cómo diantres volaba ese gran y pesado aparato sin magia.

El vuelo fue pasable, no fue uno de los mejores momentos de la vida de Draco pero tampoco fue el peor.

Lo peor fue al llegar a Australia. Habían sido informado por los aurores australianos de que los señores Granger iban a ir esa misma noche a ver un concierto en la Ópera de Sidney y habían conseguido entradas para ellos dos, y así poder darles caza allí.

Por eso estaba Draco soportando a su queridísima novia y sus berridos mientras intentaba buscar la Ópera de Sidney en el mapa.

Puede que el whisky tuviese algo que ver con la exagerada reacción del rubio, o simplemente fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la cuestión es que explotó. Tiró el mapa al suelo y se puso a saltar sobre él ante la mirada atónita de su novia que se había callado de golpe.

—Hasta aquí hemos llegado. No puedo más. Vete con tus padres y que te soporten ellos.

Y después de ese ataque de ira, tomó aire y, con todo el estilo que la situación le permitía, se marchó dejando a una Hermione atónita.

Los Malfoy no serían lo que habían sido, pero él no iba a malgastar su juventud y belleza con esa chica enemiga de los peines e histérica.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Pues esto es lo que ha salido. No estoy muy segura de lo que es pero ahí está xD. Espero que os guste.


End file.
